Algo Parecido a un Corazón
by Fantastic-Man
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre las pequeñas ilusiones de una niña especial. One Shot


**Algo parecido a un corazón.**

En una clase de artes manuales, impartida en una sala de los cursos inferiores de primaria de aquel liceo, vemos a una maestra dirigirse a sus pequeños educandos, instruyéndoles acerca de la tarea que iban a realizar en esa sesión. A cada uno de ellos se les hizo entrega de un pedazo rectangular de cartulina para que estos confeccionaran una tarjeta para que la regalan a algún ser querido.

La gran mayoría de aquellos niños acometieron con pronto entusiasmo aquel deber, tratando de esmerarse en confeccionar la más linda tarjeta para regalar a ese ser querido.

Pero de entre todos estos niños, vemos a una pequeña inocente que solo atinaba a observar aquel pedazo de cartulina en blanco, sin saber que podía poner en ella, porque no había nadie a quien pudiera ella dedicarle esa tarjeta.

"¿Qué era una madre?"; "¿Qué es lo que era un padre?"; "¿Cómo son los amigos?". Eran preguntas que ella se hacía silenciosamente a medida que veía de reojo los títulos de las personas a quienes iban dirigidas dichas tarjetas. Ella solo conocía a "Doctores" y "Científicos", solo conocía escalas, grados y rangos, a las formas que solía ver mas frecuentemente podía distinguirlas, y en alguna que otra ocasión podía llegar a recordar algún apellido. Pero nada mas. Para esa pequeña, todas esas gentes que pasaban únicamente eran formas que poblaban su mundo y que se marchaban de su vida tan pronto como venían. Para todos ellos, esa pequeña niña no era mas que "La primera elegida".

De entre todas estas personas, solo existía una persona que usualmente la llamaba por su nombre y que era capaz de prodigarle de vez en cuando algunas pocas palabras y algo de atención que daban la impresión de preocupación por ella. Un sujeto de elevado rango y estatus a quien todos se referían como "El Comandante".

La pequeña miro de reojo como hacían las tarjetas todos sus compañeros, y vio una figura, un patrón que tendía a repetirse, una extraña figura que tenia forma muy similar a la letra "V", con dos medias lunas en su parte superior y su interior pintado de color rojo, muy similar al rojo que había visto innumerables veces en las muestras sanguíneas que le extraían frecuentemente, el mismo rojo que veía cada vez que ella se miraba a los ojos frente a un espejo.

Con prestancia y sin mas demora, ella copio la figura, y mientras la pintaba un inusual e inocente entusiasmo se apodero de esa niña frecuentemente apática por la vida. Una vez terminada de pintar la figura, ella se entusiasmo en escribir en la misma portada de la tarjeta, y con la mas esmerada de sus caligrafías una frase para aquel sujeto.

"Te quiero".

Esa tarde, aquella niña había aceptado estoicamente los largos, rutinarios y tediosos controles que frecuentemente le eran practicados por razones que ella ignoraba, pero que sin embargo nunca le habían importado y ahora le importaban aun menos. Ahora ella solo quería entregarle a aquel hombre ese presente, que expresaba la gratitud que ella sentía por su protector.

Largas horas llevaba ella esperando sentada en un sillón de un hall, mirando directamente hacia una ancha puerta de color caoba ubicada frente a ella. Pero a ella no le importaba esta espera, se sentía ansiosa esperando ver en aquel rostro normalmente serio e imperturbable el mismo rostro de alegría que había alcanzado a vislumbrar en los rostros de varios hombres y mujeres cuando esos niños les entregaron esas tarjetas.

Muy avanzada la tarde fue que esa puerta se deslizo, de aquel sombrío cuarto salio la persona que ella tanto esperaba. Un hombre adusto y de facciones serias, profundamente inmerso en sus múltiples preocupaciones, hacía abandono del recinto con paso lento y firme, sin haber notado la presencia de esa paciente niña, quien como reacción automática a ese sonido se levanto del sillón, poniéndose de pie para recibirle.

-Señor-. Interrumpió ella en un suave y monocorde sonido.

El hombre detuvo su caminar, volteando su mirada para ver a aquella niña.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-. Pregunto él, en su acostumbrado tono impersonal.

La niña no le contesto, en cambio saco de su bolso escolar aquella cartulina y se la entrego a aquel hombre mientras en los pequeños ojos de aquella inocente adquirían un inusual y tímido brillo de expectativa a la espera de la reacción de dicho hombre.

Pero él solo miro la cartulina como quien mira cualquier pedazo de papel sin valor, solo lo vio por unos segundos y luego se la devolvió, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Y de esa misma forma fue que el se retiro, dejando sola a aquella esperanzada niña, quien ahora se sentía secretamente decepcionada por la reacción de aquel hombre.

Lentamente, ella agacho la mirada y se dirigió de vuelta hacia aquel frío y oscuro confinamiento donde ella iría a descansar hasta que el momento en que otra vez se requiriera de su presencia. Sin darse cuenta, y en algún momento de ese trayecto, cayó de sus manos aquella tarjeta, pero ella no se dio cuenta. De hecho, ya no le importaba que algo parecido a un corazón se hubiera perdido para siempre y que hubiera terminado recogido por alguien del aseo y tirado a un gris tacho de la basura.

Para esa pequeña niña, una triste lección había sido aprendida. Esas cosas no debían de importarle. Ella debía aprender a conformarse con aceptar y callar con estoicismo todo lo que viniera, sin derecho de esperar algo a cambio, porque nada recibiría.

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Hola!.

Aquí estoy otra vez, publicando y compartiendo con ustedes esta pequeña historia acerca de Rei Ayanami, que un día se me ocurrió escribir y que otro día se me ocurrió corregir y publicar. Quizás no sea mucho, pero esta vez quería probar con algo simple.

Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia la pueden hacer llegar escribiéndome un review o a mi correo.

Y aunque ya lo saben, nunca esta de más decirlo. Neon Génesis Evangelion, sus personajes y caracteres NO ME PERTENECEN. Son propiedad de Gainax. La publicación de este fic no constituye reclamo de propiedad o de algún otro derecho sobre dicha serie. Solo publico este fic con el fin de contar una historia que espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

¡Hasta la próxima!.


End file.
